Rhiannon
"The only way I care about is '''mine'. Now get out of it."'' 'Appearance:' A short, slight girl with dark brown hair. Wears a variety of fashionable clothes, only some of which are suitable for adventuring. 'Personality:' Bossy and superior, with a strong desire to prove herself. She no longer assumes she's in charge, but still doesn't consider herself subservient to anybody. She doesn't talk about herself much and doesn't seem to like being underestimated. 'History:' She was born to the Beaumont-Rospordien family, a house of nobles-turned-bankers in Rosporden. She lived a privileged life in the capital city that she's not shared much about. Apparently when she was younger, she had an overprotective "friend" who taught her to battle pokemon to protect herself. However, she claims to have never been in any real danger. Though a Rain Waker by birth, she never had reason to develop her powers. She came to Moiria (illegally) to take on the league challenge far away from her family, though she's not said what inspired that particular decision. She hid her name and abilities to make it harder for her family to find her. 'Abilities:' * Choreography: '''Rhiannon excels at making pokemon perform (or sometimes not perform) moves, even if they're not her own pokemon. Or if doing those moves shouldn't be physically possible. Don't question it. * '''Rain Waker: She can control and manipulate water. 'Team:' * Swagger '(Scraggy): A gift from the "friend" who taught her to fight. Very proud, enjoys battling. * '''Sashasy '(Petilil): Her starter, she's had her since she was a child. * 'Caper '(Jolteon): An albino rather than a shiny, she was caught at as an Eevee in the forest outside of Amethyst City * 'Whirl '(Lapras): One of the pokemon hatched from the eggs they rescued from Team Rocket. Remarkably strong and intelligent for a Lapras. * 'Flair '(Ponyta): Traded with Marcine for one of Caper's eggs. '''Relationships *'Annabelle:' Thinks of her as a disruptive influence, preachy and overly naive, with an unfortunate habit of not listening when she thinks she's in a fight. While Anna's skills at healing, gardening, and tutoring very impressive, Rhiannon isn't sure they can count of her not to abandon them when they need her. *'Cyrus:' Rhiannon considers him a useful ally, both a strong fighter and willing to help take down Team Rocket outside of combat. He was a bit provincial at first, but showed up Iudas by being a quick learner. Unfortunately, he's still more reckless than she'd like, and he prefers a far more direct approach than she does. *'Islief:' Islief was useful and easy to work with, even if she was too unrefined to even have a simple hairdryer. However, she was also too headstrong and quick to violence, and wasn't too good at keeping secrets. However, Rhiannon doesn't quite trust her new plan. *'Iudas:' While he's friendly enough, he's not very intelligent and has an annoying tendency to get ideas in his head that are hard to dislodge. He's also undereducated, and in need of some serious tutoring on technology and the rest of the world. However, his prowess in pokemon combat is not to be underestimated. *'Vessin:' Mysterious and paranoid, with a flagrant disrespect for the rules. Rhiannon actually enjoys his company, is impressed by his technical skills. However, while she trusts him to have the party's back, she no longer trusts him to be honest with them. Or himself. *'Evelia': Evelia has impressed Rhia, to the extent that she's the only one she trusts to handle parts of their research into the gates and team rocket without constant supervision. However, she's still not quite over what happened at the exchange and will give her plans the squinty eye. 'Other' *'Birthday': June 9th, 1998 **'According to Trainer Card': November 31st (this is why you don't skimp money on fake IDs) *'Phone:' **'Her Number': 445-377-1529 **'Contact List': ***''"Annabelle Montferrand"'' 504-507-4812 ***''"Boss - Team Rocket"'' 226-296-8177 ***''"Ezekiel"'' 666-120-3502 ***''"Isa's Team"'' 607-731-2032 ***''"Islief Valdottir"'' 988-321-2138 ***''"Janus" 988-''644-2184 ***''"Luc Beaumont"'' 445-208-558 ***''"Officer Jenny - Port Amethyst"'' 666-627-1328 ***''"Prank Caller"'' ???-332-5388 ***''"Post Office - Greenvale"'' 504-800-1039 ***''"Sandy Shore Museum"'' 270-897-8316 ***''"Vessin"'' 270-357-6593 ***"Willow's Lab" 988- 230-0341 Category:Characters Category:PCs